Issue 30
Issue 30 is the thirtieth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 5: The Best Defense. It was originally published on August 15, 2006. Plot Synopsis A prison survivor in a riot suit is seen running across an open field to the car that Rick and the scouting party used to get to Woodbury. The car is bogged down in the mud, and a mass of zombies are surrounding it. Back at the prison, Andrea is shooting zombies, but, Dale isn't paying attention. She asks what's wrong, and he says that he's worried about Rick and the others. Andrea says that they'll come back or they won't. Dale mentions his wife, and how she died to those monsters. Andrea cheers him up, and they start to talk about shooting zombies from long distance. In Hershel's vegetable garden, Otis and Billy Greene are talking about candy bars, which Axel and the other prisoners ate before they arrived. Billy says that they also need women. He asks if Carol would like to have him, and Otis thinks it's silly. Billy considers growing a mustache. Lori is crying and worrying about Rick, who has been missing for two days. Carol tries to cheer her up, and touches her leg. Lori feels slightly creeped out and leaves with Carl. Carol looks upset, and says that wasn't what she meant. At the generator room, Hershel, Maggie, and Axel are looking for the fuel tank. Axel finds it, and starts pouring in the gas. They start to talk about Rick and the others, and Axel says they might come back. He remembers Maggie is missing Glenn and apologizes. Maggie says it's okay. Maggie says they might be able to watch a movie, but, Hershel asks where to start it. Outside, Otis asks Patricia what she's reading, and she says Moby Dick. She's still mad at him, and Otis says that he wants to talk. He apologizes to her, and says life's too short, especially now. Patricia decides to forgive him. Inside the Prison, Lori and Carl are walking to their cell. Carl says he wants to play with Sophia, but, Lori asks him not to. Carl agrees, and Lori sits down. She wonders where Rick is. Maggie and Axel are discussing what movie they are going to watch. Hershel says that they should get the cans inside first. At the tower, Andrea has only one bullet left to practice shooting with and is about to go down to get more. Dale asks why she is practicing so much and wonders what kind of attack the zombies could mount. Andrea speculates that there could be other survivor groups that may also want the prison and she wants to be prepaired for anything. Dale then spots the riot suited person running toward the prison. This person is shoving away the zombies, and Dale's goes to open the gates. He and Andrea call everyone to get gate open, as he goes and gets his RV. He picks up the person and they drive back into the prison. Axel and the others close the gate, and riot suited person takes off their helmet. It is revealed that it has been Tyreese in the riot gear. He couldn't find Rick, Glenn, or Michonne but that the riot suits work. Lori is shocked, but Tyreese says that until he sees their bodies, he won't believe they are dead. He says that they both must help close the gates so the prison is protected or there won't be a prison for the scouting party to come back to. In Woodbury, The Governor reveals to Gabe that their plan worked, they didn't set Glenn free. He says it's just a matter of time until they find the prison. Credits *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Tyreese *Otis *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Axel *Brian Blake *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabriel Harris Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Otis. (Alive) *This is the first issue in which Rick Grimes does not appear. *This issue marks Andrea and Dale's 25th appearance. Goofs/Errors *While Hershel, Axel, and Maggie are filling up the generator, it switches from Axel pouring the gasoline to Hershel pouring the gasoline almost instantly. Category:Media and Merchandise